This invention relates to a feed mixer apparatus which can be hitched behind a prime mover and which holds, mixes, and dispenses feed.
Feed mixers are not new in the art. The quest to have bigger, heavier, and healthier livestock has spawned many different types of feed mixers each having its own method of mixing the feed and then dispensing the feed from the mixer.
One known prior art is a FEED MIXER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,140, issued on Nov. 17, 1987 and invented by Harry Mohrlang, comprising a tank having two mixing chambers, rotors, mixing paddles connected to the rotors with each paddle being offset from the rotational axis of the respective rotor by about 15 degrees, and a chute through which the mixed feed is dispensed.
Another known prior art is a FLUENT AND NONFLUENT MATERIAL MIXER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,626, issued on Jul. 12, 1988 and invented by Benjamin R. Neier, comprising a main chamber, a rotor mounted in the main chamber, at least one wiper for wiping contact with the wall portion of the chamber, and a pair of augers.
Another known prior art is a FEED MIXER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,800, issued on Jan. 24, 1989 and invented by Dorland H. Schuler, comprising a mixing chamber, a pair of mixing reels mounted in the chamber, a plurality of mixing paddles, and a first auger and a second auger.
None of the prior art describes a feed mixer which prevents clumps or chunks of feed material from exiting the feed mixer along with the fine particles of feed material, a problem substantially solved by the present invention.